


Important Work to Do

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Non-Sexual Submission, Switching from submissive to dominant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Rey gets frustrated and Rose knows just how to help her. The more submissive of the pairing tries being more dominant and they both find that they like that.
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Femsub Semi-Flash 2020





	Important Work to Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



Neither Rey nor Rose could say how their trysts started. There had always been something there. They both held similar qualities to one another and working together, in close proximity, had helped cement their friendship but when that became something more was unknown to them. 

Rose heard Rey let out a sigh as she tossed the droid she was trying to repair to the ground. Rose turned to the other side of the workshop to see what the commotion was about. It took her a few moments to see what was wrong. 

Locking eyes with Rey she asked, “Rey, do you want some help there?”

“I’m fine, Rose, I just need one more part...which I don’t have...I could have sworn we picked one up from Jakku.” 

“I’m sure you will figure something out. You always do, that’s one of the things I admire about you,” Rose stated her eyes roving up and down Rey’s form. Rey noticed this and her attention wavered from her current project. Rey held her breath as Rose stood and walked her way, swaying her hips just so. 

Rey had also stood by now, “Rose, we have important work to do for the Resistance…” 

“Rey. For once you don’t have to be in charge of everything. The fate of this system does not solely rest on your shoulders. Let me show you what it is like to give up control.”

Rey hesitated but Rose was right. She always placed so much responsibility on herself, responsibility which she had not asked for yet had been given all the same. Perhaps, it was time for her to give up her control and to who better to do that than her trusted lover. For if she couldn’t trust Rose, there was no one whom she could trust. Rey, nodded in consent. 

Rose cocked her head to one side and held out a hand, “Your saber, you do not need it. Surrender it,” Rey handed it over and Rose put it out of reach. The feeling of not having it with her made her feel anxious but she trusted Rose with her life. 

“What now, Rose?”

“There’s only one more thing. One more rule. You can’t use the force. Do you understand?”

At this Rey frowned. It was a part of her which she had just discovered. To assent to that would be to give over to Rose completely. Rey nodded at Rose who only tutted in response. 

“You will give a verbal reply when I ask you a direct question,” Rose stated with more authority than she had ever spoken with before. 

“I will not use the force,” Rey replied slowly and deliberately. 

As soon as she said that Rose reached both arms around the back of Rey’s head and pulled her in close. Their lips met and although Rey was essentially powerless, she felt more powerful than ever. Like she had been liberated. All too soon Rose pulled away. 

“There, Rey, that wasn’t so bad was it,” She said with a smile on her face as she started backing away from her. 

“Was that it?” Rey exclaimed, like she wanted more. Like she wanted to be the submissive instead of the dominant one. 

“As you said, we have important work to do for the Resistance. But later tonight, we can try it out this way.” 

It was then that Rose walked directly over to a container with purpose. A few seconds later, she picked up the Hydraulic tubing Rey needed. On her way back to Rey she also picked up her weapon and dropped both in Rey's lap, much to her own amusement.


End file.
